el regreso del enemigo imaginario indigente historia real editado 5
by jennimarcela848
Summary: teddy


Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente ha vuelto al baúl olvidado infernal entre otras palabras el mundo olvidado infernal imaginario en las pesadillas de la adolescente solitaria dice nuestro plan ha funcionado mira

El baúl olvidado infernal retrocedió para recoger los juguetes satánicos imaginarios indigentes liberados fueron olvidandolos dentro del mismo baul olvidado infernal

el unico problema que el baul olvidado infernal esta en el cuarto de la adolescente

solitaria y teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente esta dentro del atico de la

jovencita solitaria

rapido martin mystery el dinosaurio autentico investigador de lo paranormal

ayudar al cavernicola de nieve

esta bien cavernicola

emma la jovencita solitaria necesitamos de su ayuda

emma la jovencita solitaria se fue corriendo en busca de la raqueta de tennis para deshacerse de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente simplemente meterlo al baúl olvidado infernal ella se acerca hacia teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se acercó hacia emma la jovencita solitaria con las garras filosas listas para aruñar y convertirla en osa de juguete para el baúl olvidado infernal a la adolescente solitaria pero no contaba que emma la adolescente solitaria tenía la raqueta de tennis en la mano izquierda

Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente miraba a la adolescente solitaria que ya había crecido hasta volverse adolescente solitaria

Le dio un raquetazo a teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

Lo mandó directo al baúl olvidado infernal

Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se fue para siempre

no volverá a asustarla jamás

Dijo java el cavernícola de nieve

No puedo obligar a la gente

Para que sea mi amigo hola

En el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal los guardias habían custodiado el baúl olvidado infernal hasta la celda de cacería nueva para Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata podía cazar a sus presas favoritas eran chicas adolescentes solitarias las desvanecían de la faz de la tierra ya convertidas en animales de peluches replicables para Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata es como sentirse en casa tranquilo sin molestarlo en el territorio de caza cuando de repente un guardia que hacia la limpieza de su coto de cacería aprovechó para escaparse de la celda de contención Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba en el bloque c de criaturas de muy malas pulgas había visto a la bruja popote al lodo asqueroso sludgy a la bestia reguetonera del caos al coco dragón miniaturizado al insecto lloretas de nieve al genio maquiavélico negro al zombie radioactivo del pantano a bandses el cocodrilo faraónico zombie a gastromo la babosa buena gente al dragón brujo al monstruo peludo tosco azul grisáceo ya mencionado a los 3 alienígenas del espacio exterior

Al druida siniestro a los snauzergores al berraco zombie regenerativo al espíritu del capitán bigotes a simona de bastien al lagerchaun al comisario peludo tosco azul grisáceo ya mencionado entre otros adefesios

teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba buscando presas preferidas para la zona de caceria habia caminado mucho desde el corredor del bloque c de las criaturas de muy malas pulgas hasta llegar a la oficina de sheldon guerrero el pequeño calamarcito preguntó sheldon guerrero el pequeño calamarcito :  
¿Puedes pasar Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata?  
Claro  
Respondió Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata a sheldon guerrero el pequeño calamarcito  
Gracias sheldon guerrero  
Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata no volvió a molestar a emma la adolescente solitaria y a las amigas reales incluyendo a los dos amigos conseguidos por la fuerza del destino  
Que puede obligar a la gente a ser mi amigo  
No tener que obligar a java el cavernícola ni a Martín mystery el dinosaurio auténtico investigador de lo paranormal  
Mientras tanto en el baúl olvidado infernal teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
estaba secuestrando a las amigas reales las convirtio en animales de peluche  
al fin las tres amigas reales convertidas en animales de peluche reunidas dentro del baúl olvidado infernal  
podré reunirme con emma la adulta valiente  
¡claro que la convertiré en animal de peluche!  
¡cueste lo que cueste!  
juro que me vengare de emma la adulta valiente y sus tales amigos monstruosos reales  
exclamó teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
A la noche siguiente emma la adulta valiente estaba sola dentro del cuarto cerca del ático donde pasaría mi eternidad dentro del baúl olvidado infernal  
teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente estaba reunido con emma la adulta humillada por las amigas reales convertidas en animales de peluche estuvo hablando a solas cuando Martín mystery el dinosaurio auténtico investigador de lo paranormal y los otros dos monstruos investigadores de lo paranormales se asomaron por la ventana de la casa de emma el dinosaurio auténtico investigador de lo paranormal decia  
ahi alguien en casa sin duda alguna  
entonces fue idea mia maldito juguete satánico infernal en secuestrar a las amigas reales cierto animal de felpa  
si  
sonrisa maniaca  
pronto estaremos juntos en la dimensión donde estaremos por siempre  
cierto perra prostituta  
no  
respondio emma la adulta humillada por cierto juguete satanico de felpa  
son mis amigas reales no tu oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
asi ya lo veras muy prontico zorra  
te guste o no te guste  
asquerosa zorra  
teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se había parado justo delante de emma la adulta humillada  
emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se habia sorprendido por que el extraño comportamiento de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
tenia razon ese juguete imaginario indigente se estaba parando y enfureciendose justo delante mio  
se preguntó  
teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente le mostró las garras afiladas  
Salto hacia emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente haciendo el famoso ¡poof!  
Martín mystery el auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se salió de la ventana junto con sus dos amigos monstruosos reales para salvar a emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se la quito por la fuerza haciendo que teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente dejara de hacer el famoso ¡poof!  
comenzó la pelea entre Martín mystery el auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal contra teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente lo aruña justo en ese momento  
estas bien emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
eso creo  
respondió  
El pobrecito auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal estaba sufriendo sangrado por el rasguño de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
Diana lombard la osa malosa se acercó hacía emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente este se enojó como un verdadero héroe vengativo  
pero no contaba que java el cavernícola de nieve apareciera justo detrás de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
martin mystery el auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal exclamó  
muy bien java no dejare que me patean el trasero por un estúpido oso de peluche  
joder la misma mierda  
gruñido de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

no detendrás a teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
no volveré a estar solo nunca más  
se lo había jurado

Diana lombard la osa malosa estaba justo al lado de emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
el juguete de felpa cayo encima de Diana lombard la osa malosa  
tratando de quitarselo de encima le hace el famoso ¡poof!  
la transforma en animal de peluche dejandola dentro del baul olvidado infernal  
martin mystery el auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal y java el cavernícola de nieve me escuchan  
se oye muy fantasmal  
pues vamonos o seremos los siguientes  
le cierran la puerta justo por detras de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente  
emma la adulta preocupada por lo sucedido con la monstrua de oscuro magia  
puedes estar segura maldita zorra prepagada  
desde que empezamos la universidad las cosas se pusieron feas mis amigas reales ya no me acompañan tienen nuevos intereses han seguido adelante sin embargo cuando debby clark la amiga inseparable para todo se consiguió el novio mas guapo del campus universitario  
a ver si el indice de leyendas nos da una explicacion exacta  
Ahí dicen que los amigos imaginarios indigentes o jíbaros como suelen llamarlos algunos tienen temperamento agresivo como en el caso de la jovencita solitaria estableció en el barrio doorchester primer sector desde Que emma la jovencita solitaria

Cuando Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente ha Sido olvidado dentro del baúl olvidado infernal ha adquirido el sentimiento de venganza se enoja en contra de las amigas reales que lo dejaron olvidado desde ese momento Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se enojó de verdad

Cansado de que olviden dentro del baúl olvidado infernal juró en secreto que se vengaria de la jovencita solitaria convirtiéndola en osa de peluche secuestrando a las amigas reales a donde sea necesario hasta las ultimas consecuencias

dijo teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

emma la adulta socorrida por los 2 monstruos amigos reales

se le enfrentan a teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente con ayuda de oráculo quien habia orado por la babosa de dibujos cheveres


End file.
